Question: $\left(4x + 2\right)\left(9x - 4\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= 4x \cdot \left(9x - 4\right) + 2 \cdot \left(9x - 4\right)$ $= \left( 4x \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 4x \cdot -4 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + \left( 4x \cdot -4 \right) + \left( 2 \cdot 9x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + \left( -16x + 18x \right) + \left( 2 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + 2x + \left( 2 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 36x^2 + 2x - 8$